Faz-Tokens
Were you looking for the Death Coin from the seventh game? ' ' are collectibles found in several ''Five Nights at Freddy's games. Gameplay Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Called Play Tokens in this game, the player gets ten at the start of each day, but loses all of the ones that they didn't spend form the last day. The player can spend one token to "play test" one of the items the player can buy in the Catalog during blueprint mode. Ultimate Custom Night Called Faz-Coins in Ultimate Custom Night, the currency can be collected by hovering the mouse over the randomly appearing coins across the Monitor or, if he's feeling nice, the player can get ten from Rockstar Foxy. The player can also get them if they counter one of the animatronics or using the Death Coin (whenever the player hers the bonk sound effect or clicking on Helpy). These are spent to buy plushies for Circus Baby, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Mangle to stop them from attacking the player. The player must also spend five Faz-Coins on Rockstar Freddy when he asks for five of them or else they will be killed. The final use for Faz-Coins is to buy the Death Coin from CAM 07, which will remove one threat from the night. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Faz-Tokens can be found in a multitude of locations in Help Wanted, usually three per setting. While in the main hub of The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience, a monitor on the right will keep track of the number of tokens the player has found out of the total of thirty. Collecting these have more effects than just completion as well. The most obvious outcome is unlocking prizes at the Prize Counter for reaching certain thresholds. There are 30 Faz-Tokens to collect during the game. If the player finds a Faz-Token that they already have found, then it will appear translucent blue (except the one found in the Prize Counter, which just disappears). Collecting Faz-Tokens also seems to increase how solid Glitchtrap appears, changing from a transparent green outline to a fully-formed rabbit mascot. Prizes Faz-Tokens unlock prizes found at the Prize Counter under the Special tab. These are as follows: *Basketball (Available from beginning) *Cockroach (5 Faz-Tokens) *Plastic Cup (8 Faz-Tokens) *Fan (10 Faz-Tokens) *Rolled Paper (15 Faz-Tokens) *Freddy Mask (20 Faz-Tokens) *8-Ball (22 Faz-Tokens) *Helpy (25 Faz-Tokens) *Exotic Butters (All 30 Faz-Tokens) Locations NOTE: Please be aware that these locations were pulled from various online playthroughs. An update occurred which may have removed some of these locations. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Called Faz-Coins in the AR game, they can be obtained by warching ads (which rewards the player 10 faz-coins), or as an Event Present reward (which have a chance of giving 25 faz-coins) or directly purchasing them with real money. The amount of Faz-Coins by the consumer's choice can be bought via in-app purchases: * Cup of Faz-Coins - $34.99 * Roll of Faz-Coins - $4.99 * Stack of Faz-Coins - $9.99 * Tub of Faz-Coins - $39.99 * Truck of Faz-Coins - $99.99 * Sack of Faz-Coins - $59.99 Trivia * The front view of the token reveals the year of establishment for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: 1983. **It is interesting to note that is the same year displayed on the TV in the End-of-Night Minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. * The Faz-Token appears to be a reminiscent to actual tokens to use in the Chuck E. Cheese's pizzeria. * The Faz-Coin's design in Ultimate Custom Night slightly resembles the cryptocurrency bitcoin. * The Faz-Tokens first appeared in FNaF World, earned when defeating enemies and bosses. * In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, finding the first Faz-Token unlocks the "Let's Party!" achievement and collecting all of the Faz-Tokens will unlock the "Numismatist" achievement. Galery Numismatist-Trophy.png|The Faz-Tokens, as they appear on the Numismatist achievement. Play-Trophy.png|The Faz-Tokens, as they appear on the Play achievement. LetsParty-Trophy.png|The Faz-Tokens, as they appear on the Let's Party! achievement. Category:Objects Category:Collectibles Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery